


The Handsome Apollo Boy

by Theworstpersoneverthankyouverymuch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Apollo ships it, Au where Jason didn't die, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Angst, M/M, Nico is a Dork, Nico is an oblivious fuck, Now there is so much, There wasn't much angst when I wrote it I promise, They are my children ok?, Will Solace is a Dork, cursing, lots of kisses, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theworstpersoneverthankyouverymuch/pseuds/Theworstpersoneverthankyouverymuch
Summary: Nico di Angelo may have found someone that makes his heart flutter. Nothing like spending a day with his c̶r̶u̶s̶h̶ doctor.





	The Handsome Apollo Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I rewrote this...it was really bad before...To anyone who gave me kudos for it, you are very weird.

Nico Pov

The start of today started awful. And the indirect instigator?

William Solace.

He's kind, funny, attractive, and has a hard head. It's in every way relaxing as it is terrifying. Everyone loved camp half-blood's main healer; people always seemed to smile in his presence. And that includes me.

After the Giant War was over, Will hauled me to the infirmary. It took isolation for three days in an uncomfortable bed that smelled like a disinfectant and non-stop talking for me to open up to him.

I told him my journey, from the first time I arrived at camp half-blood, to my time spent in that jar. Sometimes I fell into panic attacks when remembering everything. When that happened, Will placed his hand on my chest and would give me breathing exercises. I allowed myself to be vulnerable enough to shed tears at my memories of Bianca.

To this day, I have no idea why I said all of those things about my past. But Will took all of it in without any judgment. Now thinking of back, it was probably his job as the self-announced therapist of camp half-blood.

It was the most I had ever talked in one sitting in years. The only time I think I have ever spoken more would be when I used to go on and on about Mthomagic to Bianca and how important which cards were and how others were trash. I told that to Will as well.

Between my stories, he would share some of his.

Some were about his mother Naiomi, others about the pranks Hermes cabin pulled on Will and his siblings. Many stories consisted of dumb injuries the other demigods got.

Then, he told me about campers that didn't make it. Every time he needed to take a shaky breath afterward, eyes shining with held back tears.

Will brought out a notebook full of names of the deceased. Recalling some of the best memories he had of them, lots of them he had only known by name so he would recount their final moments.

He blames himself for each of their deaths. Saying that if he had been a bit faster or if he had gotten enough sleep the night before, then they would still be with us. And I said that it would have happened anyway, telling him that it was inevitable. Although he looked skeptical, he didn't disagree.

But, when Will was dragging his finger down a page, he went deadly still. Breaking into tears, he shut the notebook, curling himself into a ball in the chair he sat in.

I had no idea what to do. The only thing I could reasonably think of was a hug, so I took Will by the shoulders and hooked my chin in the space between his neck and shoulder. Ruined sobs forced its way out of his mouth. He leaned into the embrace, resting his head on me, soaking my hospital gown.

It took a long time before the crying stopped, and his breathing was less erratic. When he stopped shaking, he pulled away slowly, laughing brokenly.

"Sorry about that. Thanks, Nico," Another tear escaped, but he was quick to wipe it away.

We sat in silence after that. But it wasn't uncomfortable. I had told Will everything besides Tartarus, which I wouldn't let myself go back to, even if I wanted to. It was Will's turn to lean on me, and so I let him take his time.

"My brother was killed in the war of the Labyrinth," he spoke quietly, almost to the point where I couldn't hear.

I didn't say something like, "I'm sorry for your loss," or, "That's terrible" because I hated whenever people said that about Bianca. All I did was nodded and close my eyes, laying down on the crinkly pillow. Sleep overtook me in an instance. I could just barely hear Will telling me goodnight before drifting off.

That was over four months ago. And we didn't have another, "Heart to Heart" thing, but we didn't ignore that day. Making slight references on occasion.

Our friendship blossomed after that. After a month, Will made it a tradition to go out to the lake every Friday. We would lay down on the sand and stare at the stars for hours. Most of the time, Will tells me the history of the world that I missed, and I would teach him Italian in turn.

Will persuaded me to sit at Apollo's table with a bit of begging and a bribe of listening to My Chemical Romance with me. At first, Chiron was outraged, telling me that it was against the rules, and the gods wouldn't be happy. But with a quick Iris message to my father, it got sorted out nicely.

Will had a tendency to just walk into my Cabin unannounced. He was the one to wake me up every morning. Will would slam the door open at ten o'clock on the dot and shout at me to wake up. And he wouldn't leave until I changed and had a cup of coffee.

The first time he did it, I was only in my underwear, he had the guts to look embarrassed at least. Looking away, face flushed, he told me it was time for breakfast.

After that, I wore pajamas to bed.

I only leave the door unlocked because no one dares to go into Hades cabin. Apparently, that doesn't include a certain son of the sun god. He isn't afraid of me like the others at camp. No matter how many skeletons I summon, Will thinks nothing different from me, and it's aggravating.

That being said, it is probably one of the biggest reasons I have a massive crush on the guy. Which brings me back to how the day started awfully.</p

It was ten, and you know what that means. A handsome intruder busting down the door; figuratively.

This past week I had been trying to get up earlier to bypass being woken up by Will. With hot coffee in my hand and a book in the other, I was curled up on the couch that I put it with redesigning the place. The other Cabins have vast amounts of demigods, so I had enough room to put in my own things like a kitchen (That I don't use) and a living room.

"Hey, Neeks!" Will yelled, smashing the door in.

The loud noise startled me into spilling my coffee into my lap.

"O, ow, ow! Fuck!" I shriek, tugged off my shirt as fast as I can.

"Oh snickerdoodle, I'm so so so so sorry..." He apologized to me profusely. I ran to the kitchen and got an icepack( Will made me put them in there after Mrs. Oleary accidentally got excited and burnt my hand).

I sigh in relief as the cold surface touched the burn. Then turned to Will.

"Did you really just say, 'Oh snickerdoodle'?" I inquire with air quotes, more like air quotes due to one of my hands being occupied.

The sun-kissed demigod's worried expression dissolved into one of irritation. His hands that had been fidgeting to heal the burn stilled. He crosse his arms across his chest and glared at me.

"Is that really what you're worried about most? Ugh. Yes, Nico. Unlike you and your foul mouth, I know that I am only fourteen and thus should not curse," he huffs, "plus it makes me sound ignorant."

I scoff, but I feel an unwarranted smile tug at my lips. Will mirrors my expression. I take a second to note that he is in full padded archery armor, a bow, and sling of arrows on his back. It goes surprisingly well with his camp half-blood shirt.

"I know I'm hot and all, but you should probably ease up on the ice pack before you get hurt," a smirk replaces his smile. And I so dearly wish he was actually flirting. But, he had told me he had an ex-girlfriend so he couldn't possibly like me the same way.

"Yeah, you are," I agree, not really overthinking on it, "So what brings you here."

I lift the ice pack and look down at burn. The place is red, but I can't tell if that was from the coffee or the icepack. I poke at the spot; it's cold enough that I don't need the pack anymore, so I toss it into the freezer.

A moment late, I realize that Will wasn't responding. His mouth hanging open slightly and something that looks like blush on his cheeks. I ignore my rapidly beating heart, turning to the coffee machine to make myself another cup.

"Don't leave your mouth open like that too long, you'll catch flies," I muttered, wanting to break the uncomfortable atmosphere.

Sunshine boy clears his throat, "Um yeah. Sooooo," he jumps, hoists himself onto the breakfast nook counter I don't use before continuing, "you wanna watch me do some archery?"

I send him a confused look, which makes him laugh, upon hearing it my stomach did a flip. 

"We barely spend time together alone. Besides our outings to the lake on Fridays. Which is so many days away! You don't have to do anything besides keep me company. Maybe after you can teach me a few more sword moves," Will explains, "You in?"

"It's Wednesday dumbass, but whatever. Not like I have anything better to do," I shrug.

"Great! But first, we need to get some food in you," he swings and knocks his feet against the counter in what seems like excitement. He jumps off of the ledge and makes his way to the door. No clue why he's so ecstatic to hang out with me of all people, but it doesn't matter. I pull on a new shirt quickly, grab my cup of coffee and follow him out into the warm summer air.

As we walk towards the best place in the world, because breakfast sounds really good right now, Will brings up a conversation about what my Dad is like. I tell him he is a self-center bitch that threw a hissy fit when Manhattan was under attack because he was outcasted. Which made Will laugh so hard we had to stop for a second so he could catch his breath.

When we made it to the Dining Pavillion I sat down at my designated seat at the end of the table, Will sits across from me and tells me a bit about the first time he met Apollo.  
wood nymphs push bacon, eggs, and hashbrowns on our plates that make my mouth water. After recovering from my shadow travel marathon, my appetite hit me like a truck full of bricks. I gained weight, and my ribs didn't poke out much anymore. Although I'm less self-conscious of my body, it doesn't make my powers disappear.

Will taps my arm lightly, which pulls me out of my head. I give him an appreciative glance. We walk over to the fire and dump our portion in. Back at the table, Percy, and Annabeth walk over to us, sitting on either side of me.

"Hey guys," Percy smiled, "Guess what Hephestus Cabin just made."

"Fireproof wood?" Will jokes.

Annabeth laughs, and Percy smiles fondly at her. Once upon a time, that would have made my chest ache, but now I'm happy they found something to keep them both going.

"Nope, good guess, tho," Annabeth says, "They made computers and phones that can't be tracked my monsters!"

"No shit?" I ask, genuinely surprised. Although I have no idea how to use either a phone or laptop, they seem cool and made of magic. Some of the kids at Westover Hall had them. Even if the military school had banned the electronics, some of the more rebellious kids would find ways to sneak them in. I was mesmerized that you could know math without doing any of the work. I still am.

"Nico, language," Will scolded.

The rest of breakfast, we chatted about all of the things they could do with phones now, from calling a ride on quests to just knowing the weather. Piper called Percy and Annabeth over not too long after I ate the last piece of my bacon. After saying our goodbyes, Will and I headed over to the Arena, where the archery range is set up.

Will placed a small duffle I hadn't noticed before in the shade. I presume that it had maybe an extra pair of clothes. Perhaps some extra arrows.

"You can stay here if you want, just in case you get a sunburn," pointing at the ground beside his bag. A knowing smirk grazing his face.

"That was one time!" I squeak and then glare at him.

"That's BS."

"I thought you didn't curse?"

"Stands for Britney Spears, obviously," he says, wrapping his lips around the nib and taking a sip of water but maintaining eye contact. If he knew what that did to my heart, he wouldn't be smiling.

"What's a Britney Spears?" I force myself to say. Will really needs to stop being so handsome, or else I might have a damn heart attack. Is he sure that he isn't Piper's brother? I wouldn't be surprised.

"I don't know you anymore," he said in mock offense, "have you really never heard of her?"

"Nope."

"I guess I need to bring my mp3 again on Friday to show you how amazing her music is."

"Please don't tell me it's pop," I say, disgusted, "I'm not listening to something anywhere close to Justin Timberlake again."

"Oh, come on! I know you liked watching Trolls," Will confidently tells me.

"I liked it in the beginning because I relate to the Branch. But he then went, "THE POWER OF LOVE!" and it was ruined," I roll my eyes.

"Are you sure your gay? You hate romance so much! It's totally fine if you are Aro," he says sincerely. A warm gut-wrenching fear trickled down my back. I know that he told me that it was okay and stuff like that in the infirmary, but dammit some habits die hard. I take a small breath and tell myself it's okay to be open about it.

"Oh, I am sure, dick all day and night. Maybe if Poppy was a twink then I would like it more," I say with a small smile, slapping his arm playfully. Will falls into a laughing fit, tears wetting his cheeks. I start to laugh also as if it was infectious.

It takes a while to become composed again; whenever I stopped laughing, I looked back at Will and began laughing. But eventually, Will gives me a bright smile along with finger guns and heads over to one of the targets. I take a seat right where I am. The cold asphalt seeping to my skin, making me shiver. And then bringing my attention back to Will.

I don't give myself much time to admire just how handsome Will is, not enough hours in the day.

The sun catches on his hair in a way that makes me breathless. His blue eyes shining in so many ways, and then his deeply toned skin, freckles peppering his cheeks. All of him is a masterpiece in every sense of the word.

Despite Will's determined look and perfect form, he is a decent archer at best. He doesn't have the natural talent like his siblings, so all of his shots don't rely on demigod power. Which makes it even more amazing to watch.

"Neeks! Look, look!" Will shouts over to him, balancing the tip of the arrow on his index finger for a couple of seconds before it fell onto the ground in a clatter, "Did ya see?!"

I snort at his antics and give him a thumbs up. He gives me another one of his world-famous smilies. Sweat dripping from his chin, and his entire shirt soaked with it. Will seemed to notice it at the same time, his face scrunching up in repugnance. With one swift movement, his chest is exposed and damn. It must've gotten at least ten degrees hotter. 

His frame is absolutely perfect, and it makes absolutely sinful things arise in my head. He catches me staring and give another smirk.

"Like what you see, Di Angelo?" he teases, making his way back over, taking a swig of water and sitting next to me.

I ignore the question and fidget with my ring, the shallow divets in the skull's face made me think of Bryce for a seond. Suddenly it consumes my mind, breath going ragged as I see the life drain from the demigod.

"It's your fault!" Reyna's voice says, "You killed him! Murder!"

"N-no, I-"

"And he will never go to the underworld," Coach Hedges voice cuts me off, "he's dead for good, and you're the cause. It's your fault."

"It's my fault..."

"Yes, it is Nico!" they say in unison, "Nico! Your fault, Nico! Nico!"

The voices continue the chant of my name and telling me how I kill everything I touch. Slowly it fades out, and Will's voice is shouting at me.

"Nico! Nico! It's not your fault! It's okay, everything is okay now!" he shouts, hands a steady weight on my chest, "Breathe okay? You got to breathe! In and out, In and out. Just like I'm doing."

My mind holds onto his voice and concentrates on the instructions, one breath at a time. In and out. In and out. In and out. As my vision clears, and I focus on his face, softening when I move my hand out to him. Getting the hit, he pulls me into a hug, rubbing small circles into my back.

He whispers reassurances into my ear, and I have never been more grateful to have him as a friend if nothing else. With a sob, I pushed my face into his shoulder. Grabbing onto him for dear life.

I don't know how long we were sitting there, I don't know how long I was crying and shaking. But eventually, Will pulled back a bit, and it snapped me back into reality. I pull back completely, arms wrapped around myself.

"Shit, Fuck. Damn, I'm sorry..." I mutter. Will gives me an unimpressed look and puts his hand on my back, rubbing circles again.

"You are not allowed to be fucking sorry," Will says in an angry voice. I chuckle a little at him cursing. Which seemed to make him more upset.

"This is not a laughing matter, Nico!" he yells, which makes me flinch. He sighs and scrubs his face with his hand, "Sorry. It's just, you're not allowed to say sorry about needing things like support from me. Then laugh, you're wounding my pride."

I laugh again, and this time he joins in, but then silence hangs around us. It takes a bit to recollect my thoughts, but if Will taught me anything, it would be bottling up emotions does more damage then expressing them.

"It was about Bryce," I tell him. He gives me a nod waiting for me to continue, "No matter what you or Reyna says, I still blame myself for it."

Curling my legs to my chest, I shove my face into my arms, embarrassed more than anything.

"We both have the same problem," he says with a half-assed chuckle, "I don't like being a hypocrite, so I can't tell you not to blame yourself, but I can say that I don't blame you for it."

I turn my face towards him, analyzing his expression. My forearm digging into my cheek.

"I guess that makes sense," I say, voice a bit muffled, " And for the record, I still stand by saying that you couldn't have done anything else for those campers."

He gives me a melancholy smile, removing his hand from my back, which I missed immediately. I continued staring at Will, taking note of how he is still half-naked. My face heats up at the thought.

A few drops of sweat rolled from his temple to his jaw, then neck, and down his chest. I don't remember exactly what I said but something about how attractive Will is rolled off my tongue. I remember the words "You" and "Handsome."

He looked at me with a shocked expression, disbelief, and something else swimming in his eyes. After a panic attack and basically telling my crush, my body is not in much control of itself. So the next thing I know is lying in bed, and I slightly remembering shadow traveling before darkness took hold, and I couldn't fight it off.

\---

"Is there anything else I can do, Chiron?"

"No, all he needs now is rest. You did all you could. I'm sure it's fine, Will,"

"I-I didn't even get to tell him..."

"Stop overthinking. He will be fine, just have faith."

"How am I supposed to have faith when I'm the son of Apollo, and I can't heal him!"

"My dear boy, he already has everything he needs. When he wakes up, he will probably want to see you. So if you're going to stay here, I'll push another bed next to his."

"I...Thank you."  
\----

You are my sunshine...  
My only sunshine...  
You'll never know, dear...  
How much I love you...  
Please don't take it...  
My sunshine away...

\----

"Wake the fuck up, Nico! I won't ever wake you up before twelve again, I'll let you have one of my pancakes when we have them for breakfast. I won't scold you for cursing ever again. Just please, please wake up..."

\----  
"Hello, Nico," a man says, waking Nico up. The man, Apollo, sat in a golden throne. I was in a vast room with painting covering almost every inch of the walls. Multiple bear skin rugs lined the floor, "I must tell you something before you wake up."

"What the fuck do you want" I snap at him, not really in the mood for poems or a lecture on the greatest bands in history. Vaguely noting, I'm still asleep. Apollo rolls his eyes, which makes him look even more like Will then he already does.

"Bossy. I'll have you know I have more pressing matters."

"Like?" I growl

"Um...Oh yes! Of course! I must attend to the Nine Muses."

"Uh-huh. Sure. Well, get on with it. What do you need?"

Apollo glares at me, I think he's contemplating if killing me would be easier then whatever he's going to ask for.

"Hades and I have a bet concerning you and my son, Will."

"What's the bet?" I frown, when did my Dad make bets?

"I was getting to that," he scoffed, "I bet that you would tell Will that he is the love of your life before summer ends. Hades bet that Will would do it first."

"W-what?!" I stutter, thoughts swirling in my head at astounding speeds. Will likes me? In a romantic way? Why are they betting on us? Isn't that illegal or something?

"Yeah, so if I wake you up from this coma, then you gotta tell Will that you think about him in the shower," I feel myself blush at the words. Apparently, even showers aren't private.

"Do I have to say those words exactly?.."

"It would make things entertaining, but no, you don't have to."

"Oh, thank gods," I breathe out a sigh of relief, "So just to be clear, Will likes me romantically, and you want me to confess to him?"

"Either that or you're stuck in a coma forever."

"I'll take the confessing option," despite saying the words, dread creeps into my chest.

"Good."

I hear Apollo snap, then light floods into my vision.  
\----

I bolt up out of..the infirmary bed? No. My head was in Will's lap. And oh gosh, with the new information, my face is set ablaze. Will looked at me in surprise. Either from me waking up or from me waking up while my head was in his lap. I'll take a bet on the latter. Even if anything concerning bets sounds like a horrific idea

"Hi..." I say.

Will grabbed me and pulled me into a bone-crushing embrace. Sobbing and blabbing about so many things, I couldn't keep up.

"-I thought you were going to die. Oh my gods, please never do that again. I was so scared and worried and-"

"Okay, okay. Slow down, " I lean into Will's embrace. Holding onto him with as much strength I can muster at the moment.

"Nico, I like-"

"Hey!" I shout, shoving Will off me. He sadly looks at me, tears dripping down his face in clumps, and I almost have to look away, "No, fuck. That's not what I meant just shush before your Dad drags me back under."

Now, Will looks at me like I have four heads, which would probably seem a little less surprising than what I just said "What?" he asks.

"I'll tell you later, just shut up and listen," I grab his face with my hands, my heart beating so fast I can barely breathe, "I think about kissing you so often because I like you. In a romantic way none of that "best friend" crap."

Will giggles, tears still running down his face. He hiccups a couple of breaths through both tears and laughter. My chest feels so full it hurts, I smile, and a few tears spill over my cheeks as well.

"I have flirted with you so many times, why are you so dense?" Will asks through a laugh, "Dammit Nico, I've liked you since I saw you at Manhattan, sword-swinging, and the army of the dead behind you."

I laugh giddily, "I thought you were straight," I rub my thumbs across his face in affection, he leans into my right hand, kissing the palm, "You told me you had an ex-girlfriend."

"You are an imbecile Di Angelo, you know what bisexuality is right?" Will leans our head together, so our foreheads touch. I close my eyes at the touch, trying to take everything in without another panic attack.

"Yeah, but I didn't consider it a possibility until Apollo said you liked me," Will came me another confused look, I lifted my head to look him in the eyes "I'll tell you later. How long was I out?"

"Two weeks," I curse under my breath, "I stayed by your side most of the time. Only getting up to help out a camper or go on a supply run. Every time I came back, I would pray to the gods that you were awake..."

"Hey, hey. I'm back now, right? Everything is okay."

"You know what would make it better? You tell me what the fuck my Dad has to do with this!" Will says irritated. I smile at him fondly, which makes his expression soften.

"Before I woke up, Apollo showed up in a dream," my voice hinting a subtle hatred, "He told me that Hades and him have a bet."

"What bet?"

"I would confess before summer ended, and Apollo would win; if you did it, my Dad would win. The catch was that if I didn't tell you, Apollo would put me into coma land forever, " I tell him.

His face contorts in thought, "He is an asshole."

"Most of them are, don't worry. I'm going to be telling my father about this. Pretty sure it counts as cheating."

"Smart move," Will nods in appreciation, "So, back to the thing about kissing." He wiggles his eyes brows, which makes me snort.

"You are such a dork Solace," and I lean in, Will meeting me halfway. It was just a quick peck before I pulled back light-headed. Will grabs my face and glares at me.

"I did not wait years for this to get a peck, I want to make-out properly," he says, but he doesn't force anything. He waits for me to give him confirmation before diving head in. The gesture makes my eyes water, and I wrap my arms around his head and smash our lips together.

He sighs against my mouth in content, moving our lips together. I let him take the lead, me having no experience at all. It was so perfect. So amazing. More wonderful then I could ever imagine.

I was addicted to each push and pull of our mouths. Mesmerized with Will's hands carding through my hair. It was so much to take in and process.

Eventually, Will breaks the kiss for air, looking at me fondly. Which makes me slot out mouths together again in a rush. We kiss uncoordinated and sloppy as the minutes go by. I stopped the kiss, catching my breath and, at the same time, worship Will's face. I kissed his forehead, temple, eyelids, cheeks, jawline, chin, then back to his lips.

We didn't stop touching and kissing and just loving each other until I hear someone clear their throat near a few feet away. The noise caused us to spring apart so quickly I hit my head on the wall.

"Nico! I go get an icepack!" Will jumped from the bed and went running down the infirmary room.

The culprit was none other than Jason Grace. Which put me at ease, I smiled at him as he came over and sat down on the side of the bed.

"I see you must've gotten over Percy," the statement put my mind into a whirlwind. I blinked at Jason tilting my head in confusion.

"But...Didn't Percy tell you? Annabeth?"

"You told them?" Jason looks just as confused as I am.

I nod, "Yeah, I told him right after the war. Percy bugs me all the time about it. I thought you knew?"

"Nope, no one said a word to me. Wait... If Percy is giving you a hard time, then just let me know. I'll kick his ass for you." I snort.

"You got it all wrong. I told Percy that I liked him, but he wasn't my type. Once I was playing pokemon, and I said I chose a water type and he was super dramatic about it," I tell Jason with a smile.

"Are you serious? That is hilarious, please tell me someone filmed it?"

"Sorry, no one did."

"For shame," he says, giving me a smile, "But I'm glad you found someone. Especially if that someone is Will. He is good. I approve"

"What are you, my father?" I laugh, and Jason joins in. Then Will is back with an icepack. I give him a kiss on the cheek, and he blushes, climbing back to his spot on the bed...beds? I notice the two beds pushed together, and my stomach does a flip. Will wasn't lying when he said he stayed here. Actually, I think I remember a conversation about it, but it's not very important.

"Hey Jason," Will gives the other demigod a nervous smile.

"You," Jason points at Will with a deadly serious expression, "If you hurt Nico, I will personally send you to the underworld, and it will not be a quick death. Got it?"

"Jason!" I shriek, "Look, you're scaring him!"

Will wide-eyed nodded his head quickly, probably scared that he would get zapped with a lightning bolt if he didn't.

"That's the point," he ruffles my hair, pointedly avoiding the icepack I was holding to my head, "Use protection. Better yet, don't do anything until your 18."

My eyes widen to match Will's, which makes Jason laugh before getting up and leaving.

"Holy shit Nico, how did you befriend him?!" Will squeaked.

"Step one, have a crush on Percy Jackson. Step Two, meet Cupid while Jason is within hearing range. Boom."

Will rolls his eyes, "I guess that makes sense. But aren't Roman's more into the whole, 'die for honor'?"

It's my turn to roll my eyes, "Sure, but Jason is a bit different."

"Okay, so totally different topic that requires a few brain cells that aren't dense little shits."

"Shoot."

"Are you my boyfriend now?" Will asks with a nervous tone.

Scoffing, I pull him into another kiss, "Of course idiot," I say against his lips.

"Finally."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes I would appreciate it if you would tell me, grammar was not my strong suit.

**Author's Note:**

> If there is anything incorrect I need some pointers. Although I have read all the way to "The Burning Maze" I don't have all of the books on hand so I can't fact check. Even the books I do have (Trails of Apollo) are ones that don't have much of Nico, nor Will.


End file.
